Doctor Who Abby I WILL BE MAKING A REMAKE!
by xXADarkenedRoseXx
Summary: Abby Smith 13 is trapped in a world with no friends, and her father is dead. BUt why exactly was he killed? And just as Abby thought that her life couldn't get any weirder, ghostly fiqures show up on her doorstep, and a mysterious man called The Doctor.


**Authors Notes: Okay, this is my very first story, and for the first while the story is set up like a play so ya. Don't Dock me for that! Anyway, this story is about a 13 year old teen who has practicly no life, she has no freinds and her father is dead. Abby's life was always miserable since her father died, and she thought that her life couldn't get any weirder! Until a mysteriuos man and his companion show up in an old- fasioned police box that's bigger on the inside...**

_And please remember to leave reviews and tell me what you think!! ^_^_

Doctor Who- Abby

Abby- (one side of face covered in blood)

(Being dragged to the middle of the road by two ghostums.)

Hears the TARDIS, "moan!"

Martha Jones - (opens door) "Doctor!"

Doctor- (in background) "What?" (Then runs to door) "Oh". "Oh dear".

Opening title

Martha - "Do you know who she is Doctor?"

Doctor- " No, I don't." (Then starts to inspect her)

Doctor- " She's hurt bad." (Takes a look around) " Take her into the TARDIS for now."

(In the TARDIS)

Abigail- (wakes up)

Martha- "Shh." "Calm down."

Abigail- "Who are you?" "Where am I?"

Martha- "I'm Martha Jones, and that person over there is the Doctor."

Doctor- "Is she ok?"

Abby - (Puts one hand on her head) " Ouch!"

Doctor- (goes over to take a look)

Doctor- " No bruising, no nothing."

Abby- "I'm going to go home now." " Thank-you for taking care of me."

Doctor- "Wait!

(Abby pauses then turns around)

Doctor- "What is your name?"

Abby - " It's Abigail, Abby for short." " Bye!" (leaves the TARDIS)

(TARDIS door shuts)

Martha - "What do you think is wrong?"

Doctor- " I don't know, but she's got a nice name, that's for sure."

Doctor- " But, I also think we should keep a very close eye on her."

Martha - "Why?"

Doctor- " Cause something doesn't smell right." " Come on lets go."

(Outside the TARDIS)

Martha - " Do you really think something's wrong?"

Doctor- " Ya, 'cause the TARDIS always turns up where ever there is a problem, and we're here aren't we?"

Martha - "Well ya, but are you sure it's to do with her?"

Doctor- " Well didn't you see?" "On the wound there was no bleeding or bruising afterwards."

Martha - " Alright."

Dinner Time at Abigail's house-

Abby's mom- "Abby are ok?"

Abby- "Ya." " Just a headache nothing tragic."

KNOCK!

Abby's mom- (opens door) " Hello?"

Doctor- "Hello, I'm the Doctor and this young lady over here is Martha." "May we speak with your daughter?"

(Abigail is in the background)

Abigail- (Hears ghostly voices)

" Mom…" (Then faints, also drops a plate)

(The Doctor pushes his way through Abby's mom)

Then kneels down beside Abby. Then notices the tiny sign carved into Abby's hand.

Sign looks like: 

Doctor- " Get her into a bed now!"

In Abby's bedroom:

Abby- (begins to shake)

"Go away!!" (Abby still asleep but continues to say it.)

(The Doctor and Martha are in the room)

Abigail then wakes up gasping right in front of the doctor.

Abby- "What are you guys still doing here?" (She asks while still gasping for air)

" It's 9:00 o'clock I have to go to bed."

Abby's mom comes in with a glass of water and a Tylenol for the headache. Then Abby takes the pill. Her mother leaves the room.

Doctor- " Before you go to bed I want to know what happened."

Abby- " When?" "When I magically turned up in front of your box thing, or at dinnertime?"

Doctor- " First how did you get hurt before?"

( walks up to the bed and sits on it)

Abby- (Thinks for a while) " I can't remember."

Doctor- " Lets see if this will help." (Then he puts his hands on her head)

Abby- (starts to remember what happened and closes her eyes and falls on her bed.)

" Mom wasn't home and I went to let the cat out." " Then Ryan and Josh turned up right in front of me as if they were ghosts." "Then Ryan pushed my head against the door frame, I fell to the ground and hit my head on some rock, I must have got knocked out."

Doctor- " Then what?"

Abby- (starts to cry)

Doctor- " It's ok."

"Afterwards, I was kind of awake and I saw a group of, well I don't know what they were." "Anyway, I think they might have drugged me because I couldn't move." " I saw them holding my necklace as if it were a por…"

(Abby then falls on the bed, and then starts to float in the air) (Wind starts to blow hard enough to blow Martha and the Doctor out the door and the door slams shut)

Inside-

Gostum 1- "She's almost ready."

Gostum 2-" Death to her!"

Outside-

The doctor uses his sonic screwdriver to open the door.

Doctor- " Why isn't it working?" " Looks like were going to have to go through the window…" " Oh wait there we go!"

(Opens door)

The wind is still blowing

Abby is up in the air and her right arm is bleeding

Doctor- " Stay back Martha!"

(Doctor looks on a wall and in a different language says (it is written In Abby' s blood.)

 (Her time is near.)

Wind then dies down and Abby then floats back on the bed. Then the doctor and Martha go by the bed.

Martha- " Is that a cut?"

Doctor- " No, it's a dream cut." (Thinks for a moment) " She's been scanned."

Martha- "By what?"

Doctor- " I don't know but my guess is by whoever or whatever wrote that on her wall." (Then points to the lettering on the wall)

Martha- " Do you know what it says?"

Doctor- " No, but it looks strangely for miler." " Anyway, (walks closer to Abby)this dream cut means that in her dream she is being hanged by her hands in some way." Come on help me tuck her in."

Martha helps the Doctor. Then they both leave the room

Abigail begins to shake a little

In Abigail's dream

Ghostum 1- " Is she done yet?"

Ghostum 2- " No, but if we weaken her maybe."

Then shows pictures of her getting tortured for energy.

Abigail-

Wakes up gasping. Then looks at her arm and notices that it is bleeding again. So she gets up and goes out the door and into the bathroom and gets the first aid kit and rapes her arm in fabric.

(Leaves the bathroom to enter the living room)

Abby- " No sign of the doctor."

(Goes back into bedroom) " Oh great, the dance is tomorrow that's just perfect!"

Back at the TARDIS-

Doctor- " Mmm… I wonder."

Martha- " What?"

Doctor- " Nothing." " I'm just a little confused."

Martha- " About what?"

Doctor- " Well… I'm just wondering why is she being harmed?" "I mean it could be anyone else but why her?" "She's just a 13 year old girl!"

Martha- " Well I honestly don't know."

Doctor- " And I recognize that writing on the wall."

Next Morning at Abby's house-

Abby's mom- "Ya know, the dance is tonight."

Abigail- "Goodie for me, I'm not going."

Abby's mom- "Why not?"

Abigail- " Cause it's the same old thing every time."

Abby's mom- " Oh ya, that Blake guy from your class called yesterday he wants to take you to the dance."

After School around 6:00pm-

Abby- " Mom I don't want to go."

Abby's mom- " Your going." "Now go get dressed."

The Doctor and Martha enter the house and are in the background

Abby's mom- " NOW!"

Abby- moans and then walks to her room and Martha follows

Doctor- Walks into the kitchen and leans against a wall " Gee what was that for?"

Abby's mom- "Oh that, well she's got a dance to go to."

Doctor- " Oh really."

Abby's mom- "Yep, and I think she might have a better time this time."

Doctor- "Is that so."

Walks away suspiciously and walks into Abby's room and sees her looking through a pile of clothes. (Martha is helping)

Doctor-" So, you're going to a dance tonight huh?"

Abby- " I guess so."

Doctor- " I guess me and Martha are going to have to go too."

Abigail- " NO!" "I don't need two people that I know standing there while get embarrassed."

Doctor- "Ok."

(Abby then picks up a small box that says: "To my wonderful daughter, happy 12th B day!") signed Jon Smith (your dad)

Martha- "What's that?"

Abby – " Nothing!" (She then tosses it on her bed and leaves the room)

Then the doctor walks up to the bed and picks up the box to read it.

Doctor- " It's from her dad."

Martha- " Oh."

The doctor then opens the box and pulls out a skirt and a shirt. Then he notices something else inside and picks it up. Martha then walks up behind him.

Doctor- " It's a locket." He whispers.

He then opens it up and sees a picture of a man. He closes it and leaves the room. Martha follows.

Doctor- " Abby!" "What happened to your dad?"

Abby- " I don't want to talk about it." Then walks into her room and closes the door to get dressed.

When she is done she picks up the locket and puts it on in front of the mirror and pauses, then a small tear comes out of her eye and she wipes it off. Then she leaves the room.

Abby- "Mom I'm ready."

Martha- Looks at Abby " Wow." " You look wonderful."

Doctor- Turns around. "Wow."

Abby then turns around and leaves the house

Doctor- " Well come on Martha we have to get there before she does." " Well take the TARDIS."

The doctor and Martha then leave the house

The doctor and Martha walk into the school and say that they are to keep an eye on Abigail Smith, to a security guard and go to sit down at a table in the gym. Then Abby walks in the gym and walks over to Blake.

Abby- " Hi."

Blake- " What are you doing' here?"

Abby- " My mother said you wanted to date me."

Blake and his buds begin to laugh

The Doctor watches in the background.

Blake- " Didn't your mother tell you?" " We set you up, me , my buds and your mother."

Abby then walks to a chair, sits down and starts to sob. Blake walks to her and grabs her and takes her outside of the school.

Doctor- (Still in the gym) " Something's not right, I can feel it" ( Then walks out to the school doors, hides beneath the windows and watches.

Abby- " How could you do this to me?" then starts to cry again.

Blake- Don't tell your little friend about this or our fists might just fly into your face ten times a day!" then slaps her across the face.(Abby falls on the ground and is knocked out)

Blake- "Come on guys lets go."

The Doctor bursts through the doors.

Doctor- "Nice try but I saw the whole thing." " Why did you do that?" " If you hurt her again I will seriously hurt _you_!"

Blake- " And how are you going to do that?"

Doctor- " Oh trust me I've seen the whole world, that's including space and I've got plenty of ways."

Blake and his friends the walk into the school and the doctor walks to Abby and kneels down.

Doctor- " Abby?"

Abby wakes up and kind of moans

Abby- " Doctor?"

Doctor- " That's my name don't wear it out." Then laughs. " Now, are you alright?"

Abby- " My head hurts, but I'm ok I guess."

Then the Doctor helped Abby up.

Abby- "Oh, my god." " How could my mother do this to me?"

Doctor then gives Abby a sympathetic look. " I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

Abby- "I'm going to go home."

Abby walks into the school, and grabs her jacket. The doctor follows.

Everyone in the hallway starts to laugh at her and throws bits of paper and pop cans at her.

Abby runs to a corner and starts to cry and the doctor runs after her.

Doctor- "Abby!" he yells.

Abby then gets close to the corner by her classroom and collapses into the corner.

Abby- " Ahh!" " It hurts!" " Make it go away!"

Doctor- " What?" "Abby what is it?"

Abigail- " My head, its driving me crazy!"

Doctor- Kneels down in front of Abby and takes out his sonic screwdriver.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ (sonic screwdriver)

Doctor- " Abby, it's a migraine have you had one before?"

Abby- " Ya, once."

Doctor- " Come on we better get you home." " Martha!"

Martha- " Yes doctor, what is it?" she says as she runs out of the gym.

Doctor- " It's Abby she's having a migraine we have to get her out of here."

Then Abby looks at the doctor and her vision gets blurry and goes out.

Doctor- "Abby what's wrong?"

Abby- " I.. I can't see."

Doctor- " Nothing?" Starts to snap his fingers in front of Abby's eye's and her eye's don't move and inch.

Martha- " She's right, but doctor, how can she have a migraine at this time."

Doctor- " Well it could have been from the way she fell."

Martha- " Fell, She fell?"

Doctor- " I'll explain more later, come on we have to get her home."

Doctor- "Grab her other arm Martha."

Abby- " Can I at least put my jacket away in my locker."

Tyler Jansen- (he is a boy that hates her) " Hey Abby what's wrong?" "Are you having a " Shutdown"?"

Doctor- turns around " Shutdown what do you mean Shutdown?"

Tyler -" Well, when she collapses in front of the whole school we call that a Shutdown."

The Doctor is still looking at Tyler with a confused yet sort of mad look on his face.

Doctor- "Look, the more you tease her then more she…"

(Martha looks at the paintings on the wall then turns around.)

Martha- ( Interrupts) his speech with " Doctor!"

Doctor- "What!" he yells and looks behind him. " Oh."

He then goes and knells down beside Abby. "Abby, wake up!"

Tyler- " Ha!" "Guys its happened again!"

Then everybody in the hall starts to laugh.

Doctor- " Come on lets get her into the T.A.R.D.I.S." He whispers to Martha.

The doctor picks her up by her up by one of her arms and Martha holds the other.

Back at Abby's house-

The Doctor and Martha burst into the house and they take Abby into her room and tuck her into her bed.

The Doctor then walks out of her room looking at Abby's mom with an angry look on his face.

Doctor- " You knew this was going to happen didn't you?" he says in a yelling way.

Dianna (Abby's mom)- " I wouldn't put it that way!" She snaps back.

Doctor- " Don't start with me!" " You and Blake set her up!" "Oh you'll pay!"

Dianna – " How so?"

Doctor- " Look at the way Abby is!" " You will pay from her unhappiness the rest of your life!"

Dianna then walks past him( and he follows behind) into Abby's room, takes a key off the key hook on the wall and unlocks a drawer.

Martha then gets off Abby's bedside and walks over to the Doctor and stands beside him.

Dianna then takes out a small Mp3.

Martha- "What is that?"

Dianna- "You don't know what a Mp3 is?"

Martha- "Well ya I do, but I just couldn't tell from the size."

Dianna- "This thing _can_ hold at least 100 songs but Abby insisted it only has 4".

Doctor- " What are those four?"

Dianna- "Well they are all by Evanescence, her favorite band and they are Forgive me, Lithium, Hello, and My Immortal."

Abby- " I want Forgive me and Hello!" she says with her eyes closed to avoid the light.

Then the doctor looks at Abby as she begins to breath fast. " Why does she do that?" he asks and then looks up at Dianna.

Dianna- " Do what?"

Doctor- " The fast breathing."

Dianna- "That's when it begins."

The doctor then gives Dianna a confused look, and then he sees her connect a small chip on the base of the Mp3.

Doctor- " What is that?"

Dianna- "This is a small chip that allows the mp3 to play 2 certain songs over and over."

Doctor- " How and where did you get it?"

Dianna- " I got it from Torchwood."

Doctor- " Ohyy!"

Dianna- " What?"

Doctor- " Nothing."

Martha- "Um, Doctor may I speak to you outside?"

Doctor- "Sure."

They then walk outside.

Martha- ' I think the mother might be in on it."

Doctor- " well there's only one way too find out."

The next morning-

Abby walks out of her room and into the kitchen to see the doctor, Martha, and her mother talking at the kitchen table.

Dianna- " Good morning, sleepyhead do you feel up to doing some yard work?"

Abby- "Um… I guess."

Dianna- "Good

Abby then turns around and walks into her room again.

In the kitchen-

Doctor- " Why has she been so miserable lately?"

Dianna- " Well her father is dead, he's been dead for a long time." " Ever since then she keeps giving me looks as if I did something and she knows."

Abby then instantly enters the room.

Abby-" Im ready."

Dianna- " Good, now the first thing I want you to do is clean the gutter ok?"

Abby-" Whatever." The she and Dianna walk out the front door.

Back in the kitchen.

Martha- 'Ok, you said she had fallen last night right?"

Doctor- " Ya, why?"

Martha- " Well how?"

Doctor- " That guy, he hit her and she fell." " How do you think the mother is in on this?"

Martha-" Well it just seems… like she's up to something."

Then Dianna walks inside.

Outside-

Abby is on the roof of the house cleaning the gutters.

Abby- "ARRGG." " Why does _my_ life have to get more stupid."

Then she feels a slight wind and turns around to face it and sees something, a small and black box that is clamped down to the roof.

Abby- "What the hell is that?" Then she turns around and walks up to the box.

As she sees the object that is inside, her eyes begin to water. Then the wind blows hard and she loses her balance and falls down. After this, the wind is still blowing hard enough and she almost slips of the edge of the house but holds on to the gutter.

Abby-" Oh my god!" Then she kicks at the window to warn the doctor, Martha and for some reason her mother. "Help!" she screams at the top of her lungs. Then the doctor and Martha run out the door.

Doctor- while he looks around to try to help, he finds a tree. "The tree!" "Abby, get off using the tree!"

The wind begins to blow harder and the gun slides off the roof and falls to the ground, the doctor looks at it and his gaze is broken by Abby who has already began to move toward the tree.

Abby- "It's not mine I swear!"

Then Abby reaches the tree and slowly gets on it, She jumps down and lands wrong and sprains her wrist. She then begins to breathe very fast and begins to cry.

" It's not mine!" she yells while crying, she then repeats it. Martha quickly runs to her side and tries to comfort her. The Doctor's gaze was locked on the gun laying lonely where it landed by the door to the house.

"I hate guns…" he mumbled. "Who's is it?" he continued softly.

Abby at this point was still hysterical. But she managed but very slowly lifted her hand, while Martha watched. Then pointed to her mother…

The Doctor's gaze was automatically taken off the gun, it now rested on Abby's mother.

Abby's mother stared angrily and confused at Abby.

"How… do you know it's mine?" Dianna said.

"Simple…" Abby said. "You killed him….!" "I WAS THERE!! YOU SHOT HIM!!"

At this she got out of Martha's hold, ran angrily to her room.

The Doctor slowly starts to get mad, but goes up to Martha and tells her to follow him on his way back into the house, while he leaves Dianna standing clueless on the lawn. Martha and the Doctor get up to Abby's bedroom door and slowly knocks on the door while hearing soft crying. "Abby? Are you alright?" "Can we come in?" Martha adds.

"Fine…I…I guess." Abby replies.

They walk in to find Abby absolutely grief stricken, her face was as pale as death and her eyes were filled with tears and there were a few wet spots on her bed were she had laid her head. Abby sat up and made room for The Doctor and Martha to sit down. They both sat down, Martha on the desk chair and the Doctor (knowing that Abby probably needed "a shoulder to cry on") sat beside Abby. The Doctor stared at Abby searchingly for a few moments when Abby finally had the courage to glance at him and got what he was trying hard to ask.

"You want to know what happened to my father?" she asked gulping for air.

"It would be helpful." He replied.

Abby looked away and after a couple of moments she said, "It happened when I was six. On December 24th . I went downstairs after midnight to get a drink of milk because I always had to have a glass of milk upstairs with me and they had forgotten. But I saw something I wasn't expecting…." Abby's voice trailed off as she looked away from him again. But the doctor grabbed her chin lightly and turned her head so she was looking at him again. He was doing this because he realized that she had felt more calm to tell him the story, then to anyone else (he was trying to make it seem that he was the only one in the room.). This luckily worked, after staring at him for a few more seconds of just staring into his concerned face, she began to tell the rest of the story…

"…I…I was just thinking about going to look around and see if my parents were still up, so I wandered the house a little. That was until I got to the living room, the light was on, and I heard my parents' voices."

"What were they saying?" The Doctor asked.

"I…err…they were…they were talking about me…"

"I am _not_ going to let you use her…" Jon (Abby's father) said calmly.

"Well I'm not going to use her _now_, she isn't ready!" Dianna said defensively.

"WHAT THE _HELL_ DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?" Jon yelled finally losing his temper.

"Oh come now Jon! She isn't of _age_!" Said Dianna evilly

"I WON'T LET YOU!!!!!!" yelled Jon. "I KNOW WHAT YOU ARE!" he added.

Dianna then pulled out a small black gun and got it set to fire. "Too late…" she said, and there was an ear piercing _pop_…

"…and the next ting I know… he was lying on the floor and mom was on her way out the back door to hide the gun." Abby finished shakily. "She never saw me." She added.

There was a long, awkward silence in the room when Abby finished. But she didn't care, she got the story out, the weight she had carried for 7 whole years was gone.

"Well…I guess we should let Martha put some bandages on that arm okay? I need some time to think anyway…" the Doctor said with a sympathetic look at Abby.

"Wait… I just…well I…would just like to say…Thanks…"Abby said slowly.

Then the next thing she knew she had reached over to him and hugged him, and without thinking, she had started to cry. He hugged her back, and Abby felt so happy to be able to talk to someone. _God I'm such a wimp! _She thought. _I'm hugging him! AND not only that! _Crying_!_ Once her crying had stopped, The Doctor pulled her back and looked at her and said: "It's alright to cry…even in front of people you don't know…7 years without your father was hard on you." The Doctor then got up to leave and think, leaving Abby to sit and wait while Martha helped with her arm.

"Now let's take a look at that arm…" she said.

Back at the TARDIS, the Doctor had done A LOT of thinking. Abby had finally told him and Martha the story of her father, and to be honest he was surprised that she had. After all, that was a complicated conversation that she had overheard, then to watch her father die. But that, he guessed, was besides the point. He had recalled her telling him what her father had said to her mother, right before he died.

"_I WON'T LET YOU!!!!! I KNOW _WHAT_ YOU ARE"!_

His thoughts were broken when he heard the TARDIS door slam back shut, Martha had just entered with a very concerned look on her face.

"So?" she asked. "Have you come up with anything yet?"

"No. Not really." He answered.

He sat there in his "TARDIS chair", still pondering, suddenly he thought of something…

"They only show up at night…" he mumbled.

"Pardon?" Martha asked, not understanding his sudden outburst.

"THAT'S IT!!" he yelled.

Martha shot him a very confused look.

"Abby said that they look like ghosts right?"

"She mentioned it I think…"

"Well I think we just found out _who_ and _what _her mother really is!"

Martha and the Doctor didn't waste time running back to Abby's house. They both knocked very loudly on the front door although Martha still looked confused.

"OPEN UP!!!" The Doctor was yelling.

"What?" said a voice right behind them. Both The Doctor and Martha spun round fast, fast enough that Martha just about lost her balance.

"What?" Abby repeated.

"Uh…" The Doctor said. "…err we need you to come with us."

"Ok." Abby said, but the Doctor's gaze suddenly moved off of Abby's eyes and to her arm. The bandage was still on, but there were newer ones going up her arm, making it seem longer then It was supposed to be.

"Abby, what's wrong with the rest of your arm?" he asked softly.

"Nothing. I just put more bandages on."

But the Doctor wasn't so sure, so he took her arm and started to unravel it. It first revealed the sprained wrist but as he unraveled more he noticed lots of bruises and…

"A vampire bite!" Martha squeaked.

Just then, Abby started to sway a little.

"Just as I thought." The Doctor said.

"What?" Martha asked.

"This isn't just any vampire bite, it's a Ghostum bite!" he said.

"What are those?" Martha asked.

"Ghostums are human vampires who can do anything that a ghost and vampire can accept the suck energy out of you instead of blood." He said.

He glanced at Abby who looked absolutely terrified. "It's alright." He said. "We can help you." "Where did you go before?" He added.

"I went to the park." Abby mumbled.

"Was your mother there?"

"Yes."

"Did she do this?" Martha asked for the Doctor.

"Yes."

There was a pause, "Come on." "They would still be there!"

"Why do you want to go?" Abby asked, frightened.

"To help you." The Doctor said. "Take this…it's a recorder, I want you to confront them."

"Ok." Abby said.

It was a cold damp night in the park that night. Abby's sneakers slipped and slid on the wet grass. The Doctor and Martha had already gone and hidden near by, for Abby was just a few feet away for her mother and her kind. When Abby' got into the light of the moonlight she stopped. At this point she was only 4 feet away.

"I …I'm ready." She stammered.

Various members of the group turned around, and her mother climbed out from behind a tree and smiled the evilest smile she could master. _The Doctor and Martha are closing in. _Abby thought calmly as the was the slightest rustle from the grass behind her.

Abby had not really been paying attention, but when she looked back up from staring down at her feet, she had noticed that a few of the Ghostums were closing in on _her._ Abby fought back a scream as one of the men had lifted his hand and hit her across the face. Abby had managed to turn herself round to hopefully grab a glance at the Doctor and Martha before everything went fuzzy. The last thing she heard was a light scream from Martha. The last thing she _saw _was the look of horror on both the Doctors' and Martha's Faces…

Abby began to regain consciousness, but she knew that she was not were she was before. When she finally had the strength to rise, she did so. The room was all blue and she had noticed that the room was empty. _For now._ She thought. She got up with much trouble and began to look around. "This is a normal house…" she said.

"That it is…" said her mother.

Abby gasped and turned around. But she still couldn't use her legs right, she lost her balance and fell to the floor, hitting her shoulder and sprained arm. Abby made a face of pain and tried to breathe but it took a while to get that breath back.

"What…the…hell…do…you…want…with…m-…me?" She stammered.

Abby's mother laughed. "Your energy!" she said." Take her to the tester!" she yelled.

Just then 2 Ghostums grabbed her by the arms and yanked her away, her mother close behind. "Watch it will ya?" Abby said. "You don't have to worry about that…" the 2 Ghostums laughed. "…you'll be dead soon…" They both saw the look of horror on Abby's face, and laughed. "Well at least I'll be with my father." She mumbled angrily.

"Actually…" Abby's mother said. "He is _alive_." Then she laughed. "Too bad…"

Abby felt like a trillion large bricks had fallen and are starting to crush her. She felt hot tears fall from her eyes. "No." she said. "He's alive?" she asked clueless. Her mother didn't reply, she just let her daughter be dragged down the hall. Once they had gotten to the room where the tester was, to Abby's surprise her body was _letting_ them strap her to her spot. _Shock._ She thought. The 2 Ghostums were now on their way to turn the machine on, Abby just watched them, waiting. Then she felt a piercing pain and let her head drop as she started to scream. Within minutes she saw little droplets of blood making their way down her bandaged arm and on to the floor.

He's alive…

…_living…_

…_Happy…_

_He's alive…._

…_Where are they?…_

…_I'm a goner…_

Abby's mind couldn't choose on what thought to stick too. It kept roaming every inch of her brain, looking through it's filing cabinets.

…_He's Alive…_

…_I'm a goner…_

…_where are they?…_

…_what about my mid terms?…_

_WHAT THE HELL ABBY??!? THIS IS LIKE YOUR LAST MINUTE OR SO ON THE PLANET…AND YOUR THINKING ABOUT _MIDTERMS??!?

The 2 Ghostums standing guard then shut off the machine, and took her back out the main room. They sat her down. There was a pause, "Is she ready yet?" asked a short stubby man.

"Yes." replied one of the 2 that brought her out.

"I'll start!" said her mother. "She 's _my _daughter after all." She added.

She then walked to Abby, and lifted her from the ground. "Oh stop crying you baby!" she snapped. She then sunk her fangs into Abby's neck. _This hurts like hell… _Then she felt herself, her life drain slowly. But then she heard a funny sound coming from the other side of the locked door. Then she heard "DROP HER NOW!!!" It took her a while to process who's voice it was… but then it came to her… The Doctor!! Excitement rose through out her entire body. But she then felt herself drop like a fly onto the floor. She watched what was going on drowsily.

"Ohhh!" squealed her mother. "What are you going to do?…zap me?"

"No…"said the Doctor.

"Then what are you doing here? You are interrupting our meal!" said the short and stubby Ghostum from before. Abby then saw Martha rushing over to help her. "Abby?" she was saying. The Doctor was glancing back and forth from Abby and Martha, to the Ghosutms and back again.

"I know that your planet was destroyed many years ago…" he continued. " I have an offer you might want to consider." He added, glancing at Abby with a worried look. Just then, Martha noticed that Abby was losing blood. On her neck and where her mother had bitten her on her arm. She quickly got a few Bandages from a bag that she had brought and wrapped them around.

"…I can give you a planet, and food. But in exchange you have to leave Earth forever…" the Doctor finished.

"I don't think that the rest of our clan would like that." Said Abby's mom.

"Well I don't want to do this." The Doctor said. But the group of Ghostums were closing in on him, Abby, and Martha…

Abby was fading…not dying, but losing consciousness, but she did see a blue flash of light. She watched it, it was like a stream of light, it hit the window and reflected off it and off the mirrors and hit every Ghostum in the face. They all feel to the floor and lay still. The next thing she saw and heard was the Doctor's face and him saying: "Are you all right?" Then she faded out. The last thing she felt was the Doctor picking her up to carry her out and away…

Abby awoke with a start, but she got up too fast, Piercing pain shot through her. When she could see she looked around and recognized the TARDIS. The Doctor was working on his computer. "What are you doing?" Abby asked drowsily. The Doctor glanced at her with happiness, and said. "Oh well… I'm sending away the rest of the Ghostum clan to that planet and locating your father." He said. "How did you know that he was alive?" Abby asked, getting up slowly to go stand by The Doctor. I did research when I was here thinking." He replied. "Ah… there we are!" Found him." Abby glanced at him appreciatively, and asked "What about my stuff?" "Don't worry we have it, well the stuff you need. I mean your mother didn't give you much did she?" he said. "No." she replied. Just a bed, a dresser, and clothes. Oh and the occasional picture, of coarse the shirt, skirt, and locket that dad gave me too." Abby automatically looked down at her neck, and there, hanging on it (besides the bandages) was the locket.

"How can I ever repay you guys?' Abby asked. "I mean you helped me, you _saved _me."

"Don't worry about it." The Doctor and Martha said at the same time.

Abby gave Martha a hug and said thanks, but when she went to hug The Doctor she felt herself blush and hugged him slightly longer than she thought. But she turned, waved goodbye and said thanks once more and headed off toward the house that her father lived in. The Doctor and Martha were still watching her as she went. Suddenly the door to her father's house opened and a tall man came running out and hugged her. They both began to cry. But through foggy eyes Abby watched, as the Doctor, Martha and the TARDIS left…_Whoa!_ She thought.


End file.
